


Delivery

by Skwibbiblee



Series: Differences draw us closer [12]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skwibbiblee/pseuds/Skwibbiblee
Summary: A baby is considered a blessing in all forms, no doubt about that, but no one would ever tell you the truths of pregnancy. It was a pain in the ass, but totally worth it, at least in Theodosia's eyes. Yes, having the actual kid was painful, but feeling that life building in you slowly but surely was something she'd never be able to describe fully.





	Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> What did I spend my day doing? I wrote fluff about pregnant theodosia and her husband who doesn't understand pregnancy at all

A baby is considered a blessing in all forms, no doubt about that, but no one would ever tell you the truths of pregnancy. It was a pain in the ass, but totally worth it, at least in Theodosia's eyes. Yes, having the actual kid was painful, but feeling that life building in you slowly but surely was something she'd never be able to describe fully.

She had taken to resting and waddling around the house, very rarely leaving their quiet abode, aside from when they needed things from the store.

Blushing and plump from pregnancy, Theodosia would walk down to the store and retrieve her items, talking with a few more expecting mothers, or older women who thought they knew best for her little one. She found it funny, but kept those thoughts to herself, holding her stomach as she shopped, rubbing it absentmindedly.

He little bundle of joy was growing at an alarming rate, and she began to wonder if she was nearing her due date. She'd ask Mrs. Hamilton about it. She knew pregnancy very well, what, having given birth about seven times in life.

Grabbing her things, Theodosia paid and hurried back home, waddling carefully, reaching her house and unlocking the door again. She was met with her husband, who smiled lovingly, walking forward and kissing her cheek, taking her items from her and helping her out of her coat, hanging it up carefully.

" Did you enjoy your time out?"

" We were running low on a few food items, so I took some time to go and get more."

" You're a doll, truly."

" I know you'd forget," She teased.

Philip rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms carefully around her waist and tugging the pregnant woman closer, careful not to make her fall.

" Mother has requested our audience for supper, if you feel up to it, love."

" Oh?"

" It's been so long since our last meeting with my family."

" Our family, dear."

" It's still so foreign to consider any of my siblings related to you in some way."

Theodosia giggled, leaning up carefully and kissing her husband.

" You'll grow used to it, Philip."

She turned and headed down the hallway, to the study.

" As for the meeting with your mother, I'd be glad to accept it. Are they still uptown?"

" Yes, they've permanently made residence there."

" Then we have time to get ready."

She entered the study and fixed up some loose parchment.

Philip entered after her.

" Would you like help getting ready, love?"

" Can you put the food away first, love?"

" Ah-"

Philip blushed, eyeing the bag in his hand.

" Yes, of course."

He turned to leave, hearing his dearest laughing lightly, blushing a bit harder, but grinning widely himself.

\---

" Oh, Theodosia, you are positively radiant tonight~!"

" Aha, Mrs. Hamilton, you flatter me."

Eliza beamed brightly as she led her son and daughter-in-law into the house, guiding Theodosia carefully, as to not bump her on anything, mindful of her protruding belly.

" Alexander, Theodosia and Philip are here!"

Within a few minutes Alexander had appeared, holding a toddler in his arms, going over and kissing Eliza before turning to his other family.

" Ah, you're both looking lively tonight, I see."

Alex's eyes traveled to Theodosia's belly and he smiled warmly.

" Your little one has grown quickly."

Theodosia grinned.

" Indeed, they have. Philip wants a young boy, but I want a young girl."

" Oh, really?"

Alexander looked at his son, who shrugged.

" I'd like someone to continue the Hamilton-Burr legacy."

Alexander stiffened slightly before relaxing again.

" I see."

Philip noticed his father stiffen and smiled a strained smile.

Eliza frowned at them and led Theodosia from the room.

Theodosia waddled carefully, confused as Eliza led her to the sitting room, offering her tea.

" Mrs. Hamilton, are they alright?"

" They just need to discuss some things, it seems."

" Alright.."

" One lump of sugar or two?"  
\---

" Father, it has been years."

" I understand, but you want to give the child the middle name Burr?"

" She deserves the legacy just as much as I do. It's only fair."

"..Fair enough."

Philip sighed heavily, musing a hand through his hair.

" Father, are we going to have this discussion with every kid I have? They will all have the name Burr-Hamilton, or Hamilton-Burr. It is only fair to my dearest that they do."

" I am not the one making a fuss here, Philip."

" Bull, father."

" Philip!"

" Pardon my language, I apologize for that. I was out of line."

Hamilton sighed.

" I don't want to fight, son, I was just wondering if it was the right choice to name your child like that."

" I believe it is."

" Then I trust your judgement."  
\---

When everyone was seated at the table, so began the questioning, as was Hamilton ritual.

" When are you due?"  
" Mama, why is her belly so big?"  
" Papa, is that Burr's daughter?"  
" Philip got laid?"

And so on, and so forth.

When the meal was finished, Theodosia tried to answer everyone's questions as politely, and correctly, as she could.

" I'm not sure when I am due... I don't know how to tell."

" When did you find out you were pregnant," Eliza asked in return.

" Well, at least two months in. I started feeling ill and remained ill up until a few months ago. Morning sickness was absolutely dreadful."

" Indeed," Eliza agreed.

" As for finding out, it was a few weeks, almost a month, after the sickness first began."

" And how long has it been since?"

" Five, Mrs. Hamilton."

" Oh my, you must be close then."

" It sure feels like it. I'm a bloated ball at this point."

" Pregnancy corset on the loosest setting?"

" Yes, ma'am."

" Are you eating alright?"

" I'm sometimes still nauseous, but other than that, we eat heartily, the baby and myself."

" Good, good."

Eliza smiled brightly, getting up and gathering the plates of her family, leaving the dining room.

Alexander calmed his kids down, as they had rapid-fire launched into questioning Theodosia, at least the youngest ones, the elder ones mindful of their words.

Theodosia stretched, yawning slightly.

Philip blinked.

" Are you ready to return home, love?"

" Yes, please."

Philip helped his wife up.

" Thank you for the meal, Pa. Tell Ma we wish her the best."

" Aww, is Pip leaving so soon," Angie asked, frowning.

" Theodosia is tired, so yes."

" Why not stay with us," Eliza suggested, walking back into the room, wiping her hands on a handkerchief.

" Aw, Ma, we couldn't possibly."

" Nonsense," Alexander concluded. " You're family. We've still got your old room, Philip. Why not stay the night?"

" If it's really no trouble?"

" None at all, son," Alexander said, smiling softly.

Theodosia smiled warmly at Alexander and he felt himself smiling back.

" Thank you, Mr. Hamilton."

" It's my pleasure, Mrs. Burr."

Philip helped his wife up the stairs to his room and laid her down carefully, helping her out of her clothing and into one of his nightshirts that remained folded neatly in his drawer.

It pressed lightly against her belly, loose and billowing otherwise.

He helped her get comfortable before stripping down as well, slipping into another nightshirt and curling up with his wife.  
\---

Morning could not have come quickly enough when Philip was awoken to the sound of his wife crying and clutching her abdomen.

He shot up, confused.

" Theodosia?"

" D-Doctor... Please, Philip, please!"

Philip hurried out of bed, actually falling and smashing his arm into the ground before picking himself up and pulling on his normal clothes, rushing from the house, hoping to grab the doctor in time, confused as to what was going on.

With the doctor on his heels, Philip went back to his parent's house, bursting through the door, boots heavy on the wooden stairs as he ran up them, most likely waking up the household.

The doctor entered the room and Philip went over and held his wife's hand, wincing slightly as she gripped it tightly, but not retreating.

The doctor surveyed the scene.

" She's in labor."

" She's in what?"

" Labor, son, labor."

" Oh.... Is there anything you can do?"

" I can do my best, but the pain she's feeling right now is labor pains. She'll be feeling them for a while."

" O-Okay."

" First kid?"

" Y-Yeah..."

" Don't worry, son, she'll be fine."

Philip thanked the doctor and went to wake his mother, knocking on the door.

Alexander answered, groggy, having actually been asleep.

" Pa, I, um... I need Ma."

" For what, at this hour?"

" Theo, she's, uh, she's in pain."

" Pain?"

Alex was a bit more awake at this point.

" Labor....Pain...."

Alex was fully awake now.

Philip looked uncomfortable.

Alexander woke up his wife and explained the situation, and she was up in an instant, throwing on her dress sloppily and hurrying to the room with the doctor.  
\---

" Push!"

Theodosia gripped the sheets, tears in her eyes, fighting screaming as she pushed and pushed. Her hand searched for her husband's, the world blurry to her as she searched blindly for comfort. She found his hand and gripped it hard, not caring if she damn well broke it at this point.

By the end of it, she had screamed and tired herself out, tears streaming down her cheeks, exhausted. Philip had a bruised hand, not that he cared.

Eliza and the doctor helped bathe the baby, doing the necessary preparation before handing the babe back to the couple. She was swaddled in a cloth, awake and blinking deep hazel eyes at her parents, smiling a toothless grin at her parents.

Philip felt his heart break when she began to cry.  
\---

" So, she had her at your house," Aaron asked, seeming bemused.

" Mhmm," Alexander said proudly.

" Huh.. Well, here's to new beginnings," Aaron said with a toast.

Alexander joined him in the toast.

Theodosia was carrying her little one in her arms, refusing to set her down or hand her to anyone.

Philip was by her side every second he could be, and refused to let anyone hold her besides himself or his wife.

Eliza was an exception, holding little Alexandra, named after Philip's father, to her bosom and coddling the child.

Alexander walked around carefully, avoiding his children. They were the perfect height for accidentally kicking in the shins, he had learned.

His own youngest was resting upstairs.

Aaron maneuvered himself to his daughter and his son-in-law.

Theodosia smiled at her father, rocking her baby.

" What's her name?"

" Alexandra Burr-Hamilton."

Aaron smiled lovingly at the baby, and she smiled back, cooing softly.

Burr felt his heart grow as he poked her cheek softly with his forefinger, chuckling when she grabbed it and refused to let it go.

" She likes you," Philip said matter-of-factly.

Theodosia beamed.

" That she does. She has a favorite grandfather already, it seems."

Philip laughed and looked around for his father, sighing in relief when he didn't see him.

" Yeah, 'cause my dad needs more reason to fight with your father."

Theodosia bumped her husband with her hip playfully.

" Oh, hush."

" It's true," Philip laughed.

Aaron merely smiled, rolling his eyes.

" I shall spoil her to the best of my ability."

" As shall I," Philip agreed, kissing his daughter's cheek softly.

" And I'll raise her to be civil," Theodosia reprimanded playfully.

" Awww, that's no fun," Philip replied, laughing.

Theodosia stuck out her tongue and her husband kissed her lovingly.

Aaron left them be.

" I love you," Philip breathed into her mouth.

" I love you more," Theodosia whispered back.

They looked down at the bundle in Theodosia's arms.

" I love you most," they whispered to the baby.

Alexandra giggled and cooed.

**Author's Note:**

> You can thank Melody_Howler for the name Alexandra~! I fell in love with it when it was mentioned, so Pip and Theo's child is named Alexandra


End file.
